


Temps de cerveau disponible

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cadeau de Noel, Drabble, Gen, Television
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble cadeau de Noel. Steve Rogers s'adapte très bien au 21ème siècle, il a encore quelques problèmes, mais il se débrouille pas mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temps de cerveau disponible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modocanis).



> Hellow!
> 
> Sessions de fics de Noël pour ceux qui en veulent (c'est toujours mieux qu'offrir des vrais cadeaux). Celle-ci fait partie d'une série de 3 drabbles pour Modocanis, et le thème était "l'adaptation de Steve au monde moderne".
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi
> 
> Enjoy

Tony reposa ses outils et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder le temps qui passait quand il s'occupait de ses bolides, mais aujourd'hui Steve était chez lui, et il se sentait un peu obligé de s'occuper de lui. Bien sûr le soldat était adulte, et sûrement assez costaud pour le prendre, le soulever et le casser en deux s'il lui posait problème, mais il était aussi tout juste arrivé dans un monde totalement inconnu pour lui…

En l'occurrence il l'avait laissé devant la télé, après lui avoir expliqué comment fonctionnait la télécommande, les quelques centaines de chaines qu'il pouvait recevoir, le pourquoi du comment des films et des séries TV, et vu l'enthousiasme de Steve qui trouvait fascinant qu'on puisse accéder aux informations quasi en temps réel et tout le temps, qu'on puisse regarder un programme sans devoir sortir de chez soi etc, il avait jugé bon de le laisser seul devant l'écran.

Mais ça faisait déjà deux heures et il remonta pour voir si tout allait bien. Visiblement tout allait bien puisque dès qu'il arriva, Steve attrapa en vitesse la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision et se retourna vers lui, le rouge aux joues. Tony réprima un petit éclat de rire. Il était tombé sur ses chaines payantes alors? Le milliardaire vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui tapoter la jambe.

"Ça va bien? Qu'est-ce que tu regardais?"

"Euh… je… je ne sais pas, je changeais les chaines et puis je suis arrivé sur… euh…"

Tony hocha la tête d'un air entendu et finit par lui piquer la télécommande pour rallumer la télévision et voir ce sur quoi il était tombé.

"CBS? C'est ça qui t'as traumatisé?"

"Mais… Il y avait des femmes hem… peu vêtues et puis…"

Steve était rouge comme une pivoine et ne continua pas plus longtemps, alors que Tony se disait qu'il allait falloir encore un moment pour lui faire comprendre que les pubs pour du parfum n'étaient pas pornographiques.


End file.
